


Slow dancing in a burning room

by Marius2045



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes home and finds Mary. They dance, in a burning room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow dancing in a burning room

Slow dancing in a burning room

 

At 10:41am I was declared dead. I could finally go home.

~~~~~~ 

His steps were slow, but they were never faltering. Up the stairs and toward the room with the open door he walked and never looked back. Flickering lights welcomed him, beckoned him to come closer, to step inside.

Sam’s nursery still looked the same way he remembered. His little bed stood at the same place it once was to be found. And Mary just stood there, clad in nothing but flames at the side of the now empty bed, one hand resting lightly on the railing.

His eyes shone in the bright flames, a scorching love prying a way into her soul. His cheeks burned with an unfamiliar heat, the one he hadn’t felt in almost 23years. He’d come home and she was here, waiting.

One hand reached out for him and John simply took it. The moment he pulled her into his arms, into his embrace, his heart stopped beating in another world.

While the doctors rhythmically tried to bring him back into the light, while they tried to will his heart to beat again, John closed the circle of life with strong arms and danced in the rhythm of their beating hearts with the one he loved more than life itself.

Hell might have taken them away, but here he was now, in heaven. With all that was good and sacred to him, slowly dancing in a burning room.

He was going down and Sam and Dean, sitting by his bed, holding his clammy hands could see it, too. He was doomed, John knew it. The flames came closer with every second passing, licking at his clothes, reaching out for him. 

~~~~~ 

So go cry about it, why don’t you?

But please remember, even though your heart is breaking and you will forget me more with every moment that rushes by: I am here with the one I love; slow dancing in a burning room.


End file.
